powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (revisited team)
:For the movie version of this team, see Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (1995 movie team). The Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, also known as the Power Rangers are "children/teenagers with attitude" that Zordon recruited to battle Rita Repulsa (and, later, Lord Zedd and Master Vile) using the power that they wield with their Power Morphers and Power Coins. They developed a strong sense of unity. Rangers Unlikely Heroes After Alpha 5 successfully frees the then-regressed Power Rangers from their photograph prison, Zordon temporarily recruited Bulk and Skull to be Power Rangers using two of the four extra Power Coins—the Brontosaurus Power Coin and the Cephalodon Power Coin. After they successfully defeat the monster, Alpha 5 swears the two former bullies to secrecy about their powers, officially welcoming them as auxiliary Rangers. Team History Mighty Morphin Power Rangers When Rita Repulsa and her minions were freed from their imprisonment on the moon, Zordon took action to prevent her from taking over the Earth unchallenged. Instructing Alpha 5 to recruit "five kids with attitude," he chose Jason, Billy, Trini, Kimberly, and Zack to receive the five Power Coins in his possession and become Power Rangers. These five pint-sized rangers thwarted many of Rita's plots, but nearly met defeat when Rita used a sixth Power Coin to transform Tommy into her own evil Green Ranger when they grew up into teenagers. Tommy succeeded in cutting off communications with Zordon and trapping the Rangers' Zords before unleashing his own Dragonzord. However, Alpha was able to restore the Command Center's link with Zordon, who helped bring the Zords back, allowing the Rangers to defeat Dragonzord. Once Jason destroyed Tommy's Sword of Darkness, Tommy was freed from Rita's control, and immediately became a new member of the team. Rita soon set out to take revenge on her former minion, using the Green Candle in an attempt to drain away Tommy's powers. The Rangers managed to stop her by having Tommy give his Power Coin to Jason, preventing Rita from draining way his powers. However, Tommy later reassumed the green powers after Rita managed to steal the ohter five Power Coins. As a result, his powers remained weak for some time, which would make him a target when Lord Zedd usurped control of Rita's forces. Eventually Tommy lost the Green Ranger powers, while the other Rangers upgraded their Dino Zords into the Thunder Zords. The continual threat of Lord Zedd, however, prompted Zordon and Alpha to create a new set of White Ranger powers, which were conferred upon Tommy due to his faithfulness in serving as the Green Ranger. He also became leader of the team, replacing Jason, who along with Zack and Trini later copied powers on to additional Rangers. This process would be accomplished using the Sword of Light, thus conferring Red, Black, and Yellow Ranger powers upon Rocky DeSantos, Adam Park, and Aisha Campbell. Eventually, all the Rangers would lose their powers after Rito Revolto arrived and helped Zedd and Rita—the pair having married some time previously in a sham wedding—destroy the Thunder Zords. As such, they were forced to seek out Ninjor, the creator of the Power Coins, in the Desert of Despair. Eventually, they convinced Ninjor of their sincerity, and he granted them new Ninja powers to replace their old ones. The Rangers were thus able to continue their battles against Rita and Zedd's forces for some time, even after Rita's father Master Vile arrived to bolster their forces. However, as a result of Vile's nearly-accomplished tampering with time, the Power Coins were set aside, leaving the Rangers without their Ninja powers. They were thus forced to utilize the Zeo Crystal to obtain new powers, becoming the Zeo Rangers. However, as there were only fifteen pieces of the crystals obtained altogether, only fifteen rangers could be empowered by them. Tanya Sloan became a Ranger too, while Billy stepped down to serve in a support role but later gained the Gold Ranger powers from Lord Trey of Triforia. Arsenal Season One Season Two Season Three Zords *Dinozords *Thunderzords **Tor *Ninjazords *Shogunzords Members (Mighty Morphin) Mmpr-red.png|'Red Ranger' Jason Lee Scott Rocky DeSantos Mmpr-black.png|'Black Ranger' Zack Taylor Adam Park Mmpr-blue.png|'Blue Ranger' Billy Cranston Mmpr-yellow.png|'Yellow Ranger' Trini Kwan Aisha Campbell Mmpr-pink.png|'Pink Ranger' Kimberly Ann Hart Katherine Hillard Mmpr-green.png|'Green Ranger' Tommy Oliver Tom Oliver Mmpr-white.png|'White Ranger' Tommy Oliver Legendary Ranger Keys *''Mighty Morphin Power Rangers'' Ranger Keys: These represent the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. **Red Ranger Key **Black Ranger Key **Blue Ranger Key **Yellow Ranger Key **Pink Ranger Key **Green Ranger Key **White Ranger Key **Gold Ranger Key **Teal Ranger Key Super Megaforce/Mighty Morphin Legendary Ranger Mode |Orion |- | width="20" style="background-color:teal" |Teal Ranger |John "Jack" Burley |- | width="20" style="background-color:gold" |Gold Ranger |Tensou |} Notes * There are a total of ten rangers (by color). Category:Power Rangers Team Category:Retired PR Rangers Category:PR Rangers without Morphers Category:Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Revisited